Similar to their human counterparts, dogs can experience a range of dental health problems. Food particles and bacteria can collect along gum lines in a dog's mouth and form plaque. If plaque is not routinely removed, minerals in the saliva can combine with the plaque and form tartar which adheres tightly to teeth surfaces. The presence of bacteria and tartar growth can cause, among others, malodor, swelling, gum irritation, infection, and even lead to periodontal disease.
In addition to regular cleaning by owners, chew products may be used to facilitate cleaning a dog's teeth. Chew objects can be designed to have shapes that are suitable for removing accumulations and massaging a dog's teeth and gums when the objects are chewed or gnawed on by a dog. For example, various chew toys resembling spiked balls (i.e. spherical or ball-shaped toys having a plurality of spikes on their exterior) are available for purchase on the market. There may be certain drawbacks to such ball-shaped chew toys, as they may potentially pose a choking hazard for some dogs and may not be effective for engaging different parts of a dog's teeth or gum surfaces for cleaning.
Like reference numerals are used in the drawings to denote like elements and features.